Taking Back Whats Mine
by dragonsprit
Summary: Zoe cheats on and gets dumped by Grace and will do anything to get her back what happens when Zoe meets up with Grace in an attempt to save their relationship?
**Welcome to my latest one-shot this was a requested short for one of my most loyal reviewers and followers RexieCakes**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **This is my first story that will deal in the Next Class arc of Degrassi which I will tackle from time to time as such please keep the following things in mind:**

 **Takes place during the end of Grace's senior year she has been dating Zoe for a year and a half she received a lung transplant Christmas of junior year.**

 **Just so you guys know my otp for next class is Grace/Maya so it'll be rare that I do Grace/Zoe.**

 **That should cover it enjoy.**

Chapter1 Taking Back What's Mine

For seventeen-year-old Zoe Rivas had it all she was smart had the looks and had her academic future in her hands she had been accepted into USC on cheerleading scholarship and all she had to do was make it through one more week of school and she would be on her way to sunny southern California for a summer of fun in the sun.

Zoe had already planned out her whole summer she would spend it on the beach enjoying the laid back life of west coast and to Zoe there wasn't anything that could rain on her parade at least that's what most people thought secretly she was missing her girlfriend Grace who had given her cold shoulder for reasons unbeknownst to Zoe.

The two hadn't spoken since Zoe's acceptance party and Zoe couldn't figure out why everyone she turned to for answers was giving her different answers Tristan told her that Grace was just feeling scared about the year ending and Maya was too wrapped up in her new surprising relationship with Bianca which surprised everyone, apparently Maya had spent the summer after junior year finding herself which led to a chance meeting with Bianca at an arts festival which led to the spark of a whirlwind relationship.

Just thinking about Maya and Bianca made Zoe want to find Grace so as she walked through the halls of Degrassi after her last class of the day she set out to find her beloved Goth girlfriend.

As she walked out of Degrassi she ran into Maya who was just standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey Maya what are you doing out here its after our last bell shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"Yeah I'm just waiting for Bianca to show up she's on her way." Maya stated in a love sick tone.

"Maya can you turn down the love sickness to about a five between Grace not talking to me and counting the days until I leave for Cali I'm not in the mood".

Ah stuff it Zoe I can't help it if I'm in love with Toronto's hottest choreographer maybe you'd get where I was coming from if you weren't a total ass."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh like you don't remember your little stunt at your party."

"Maya I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maya I seriously don't."

"Fine you're going to play stupid I'll jog your memory."

Maya pulled out her cellphone and a played a video the video showed Zoe and Lola walking out of Zoe's room barely put together and clearly drunk.

"I just screwed Lola and she was the best!"

Once the video ended Zoe was shocked that she cheated on Grace.

Oh my god I don't even remember that."

"I'm not surprised you and Lola were drunk as hell apparently Chewy accidently uploaded the video to Face-Range and sent it to everyone at the party Grace saw the video that night and was going to rip you apart but Bianca and I convinced her not to when she came back to Bianca's with us so because of a drunken hook-up you Zoe are single."

"Oh my god I need to fix this now."

Hey if I were you I'd stay far away from Grace after the way you made her feel you're lucky you're still standing."

"I don't care Maya I want my girlfriend back."

"Good luck you'll need it."

After her conversation with Maya Zoe made a mad dash to Grace's house luckily she was able to catch a cab there.

When the driver pulled up to the Cardinal home Zoe went up to the door and knocked hoping Grace would answer.

After waiting for a few agonizing moments the door finally opened and to her surprise and relief Grace answered the door dressed in a black t-shirt and sweats.

"What do you want?" Grace snapped.

"Grace I know you're mad if you give me five minutes I'll explain." Zoe pleaded.

"I should put your lights out right here but I feel generous so I'll give you five minutes."

"Thanks Grace."

Grace stepped aside and allowed Zoe to come in.

"Speak fast."

"Grace I want you to know that what happen at the party was a mistake I got a little wild and made a mistake you have to believe me when I tell you I would never hurt you on purpose I love you and if you give me I promise I'll never cheat on you again."

Grace was unmoved by Zoe's plea.

"You think that half assed apology is going to get you out of this Zoe you fucked another girl did things with her that you should've been doing with me and not only did you brag about on tape afterwards the tape got leaked to the whole school and if that wasn't bad enough I found Lola's phone which had a little video of your tryst."

"How was that on there I don't remember recording or even seeing Lola's phone out."

"Well believe because it's on her phone the entire thing if I was as heartless as you I'd leak the tape."

"Grace please don't do that I'll do anything." Zoe begged.

Grace looked at Zoe with a look of pity and disgust but then got an idea for revenge.

"You want me to forgive you and take you back."

More than anything in this world."

"Are you willing to do whatever I tell you and agree to never screw around on me again?"

"Yes Grace I'll never cheat on you again."

"Good now get your ass to my room I'm taking back what's mine." Grace growled.

Once Zoe and Grace were in Grace's bedroom Grace just looked at Zoe.

Listen and listen good Zoe here's what's going to happen you're going to strip and I'm going to fuck you senseless to show you that I'm the only one that you should be fucking and after I fuck you you're going to eat me out and then I'll forgive you nod if you understand."

Zoe nodded as Grace smiled.

"Good now strip shirt and bra first." Grace ordered.

Zoe speedily complied and removed the desired clothing leaving it on the floor.

"Good now your jeans leave your thong on for a sec."

Zoe repeated the action feeling exposed waiting to see what Grace had in store for her.

"Turn around and bend over."

Grace salivated at the sight of Zoe's tight firm ass she then came up behind Zoe and swatted her on the ass causing Zoe to moan.

"Ah fuck" Zoe yelped.

"That was for cheating this ass is mine and I think I'm going to have some fun with it."

All of a sudden Zoe felt herself being yanked over to the bed.

"Down and spread your legs Zoe."

Zoe laid on the bed with legs spread and thong wet when she noticed Grace kneel over her and ripped Zoe's thong off inhaling the scent from Zoe's pussy.

"MMM somebody's wet." Grace remarked running her fingers through Zoe's wetness causing her to moan.

"Ah fuck Grace don't tease me." Zoe begged.

"Ah uh Zoe you don't make the rules I do I'm going to slowly reclaim every part of you starting with your firm tits."

Grace methodically worked over Zoe's nipples pistoling both nipples at a rapid pace.

Ah fuck me Grace!"

After Grace had her fill of Zoe's breasts she planted kisses down Zoe's body stopping at her going pussy.

"Now that I've reclaimed your tits I'm going to reclaim your pussy."

Zoe knew what Grace meant when she mentioned reclaiming her pussy she couldn't wait in the time they had been together Zoe learned that Grace had a heaven sent tongue.

Grace started by teasing Zoe's already wet folds with lite kisses which sent Zoe up the wall.

"Grace stop teasing and fuck me please."

"Shut it Rivas I make the rules." Grace snapped coming up from between Zoe's legs for a moment before returning to her actions and forming a tight seal around Zoe's center.

Grace darted in around Zoe hitting her clit with an all-out assault.

Zoe felt her orgasm approaching as did Grace who suddenly stopped eating out Zoe leaving her whimpering.

"I know you were about to cum but I thought a better way to reclaim you is to fuck you in your perfectly toned power cheer ass that way you know I'm the only one for you now face down ass up Rivas."

Zoe knew she was in for it now the aggressive side of Grace rarely made an appearance in bed when it did Zoe knew Grace was out to show her real love.

Once Zoe was in the desired position she looked back and noticed Grace was naked wearing a six-inch strap-on a sight that overwhelmed her senses.

"Now Rivas I'll reclaim the ass you drunkenly gave Lola and teach you a lesson in respect."

Grace lubed up both the toy and Zoe's ass when Zoe let out a moan as Grace teased her ass.

"Ah fuck Grace."

"Ask and you shall receive Zoe." Grace stated as she swatted Zoe's firm ass.

"Now you'll learn not to cheat."

Grace slowly entered Zoe and began slow thrusts.

"Fuck Grace more."

"Look at you begging for release whose ass is this?" Grace asked as she picked up her pace.

"Yours Grace yours fuck!"

After several Zoe couldn't take much more.

"Grace Fucccccccccck." Zoe yelled as she feel into orgasmic bliss releasing on Grace's sheets.

Once Grace was satisfied she rolled Zoe over and held her.

"And that baby is why you should've never cheated".

"I'm sorry Grace I love you."

"I love you too Zoe." Grace said planting a kiss on Zoe's lips.

"Babe you never told where you're going to school."

"I know I was going to tell you but you cheated".

"I'm sorry but since we're back together can you tell me please?"

"Fine I'm going to USC to be a technology major."

"So me and you together."

"Yes babe like we wanted."

"I can't believe it all my dreams have come true."

"It's me and you against the world Rivas."

I wouldn't have it any other way Grace I'm yours forever…"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this look out for Maya Grace stories in the future.**


End file.
